Sweetest Day
by THECURSOR
Summary: Sometimes Gaila's suitors can be a little too generous...


_**Fic: Sweetest Day**_  
**Title:** Sweetest Day  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Gaila, Spock/Uhura  
**Warnings:** Bad language, overly sappy dialogue, pretending that Sweetest Day is actually a holiday...  
**Summary:** Some of Gaila's suitors can be a little too generous...  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Nyota Uhura glared at the massive pile of cards, gifts, chocolates, and flowers on her roomate's bed and decided that she hated Sweetest Day.

For hours, she watched as Gaila received gift after gift while she just had a single, polite card from her mother who probably only barely remember the semi-defunct holiday. When matched against the mountain of caring Gaila received every year, her little paper card looked pathetic. Sitting on the windowsill like the little piece of love nobody wanted.

The only reason her pile is bigger, Uhura thought, is because she's a slut.

But that wasn't true either. Sure, Gaila was a little free with her physical love but the girl was also free with her emotional feelings as well. She genuinely cared about every person she ever had sex with and she remembered every name, every face. There was no one 'night stand' for Gaila. Everyone was special.

So she knew she was doing the girl a favor by helping her dig through her correspondence. Gaila wanted to know what every man, woman, and asexual life form sent her for sweetest day and it was always good to help a friend.

Of course, she was still jealous. It took forever for her to convince Spock that Sweetest Day even existed and it now appeared that he simply would not come through.

But it was nice to know that somebody was getting remembered on this stupid holiday…

"No way, no fucking way!" The card read: Ambassador T'Pol.

"I had her for class last semester, she's a very distinguished old Vulcan, don't you think?" Gaila unwrapped the heavy package but frowned with disappointment. No shinies. Gaila liked shinies. "Vulcan poems."

Uhura scowled with annoyance, "Those aren't just poems, that's the 'Forbidden Love Trilogy', it's an ancient Vulcan epic about a woman who watches the man she loves die only to find comfort in the arms of a woman." Why was it that Gaila's Vulcan lover actually did send her something but Uhura's just couldn't be bothered?

Gaila shook her head as she set aside the book, "Poor Ambassador, still not over Charles."

Her green fingers nimbly pulled open the next gift. It was a dress, made from a strange, almost ethereal fabric. "Triaxian silk!" Gaila exclaimed as she picked up the garment. Uhura picked up the card.

The name at the bottom sent the cadet into a stunned silence. "Captain Pike?" That was the last straw! "How could you? He's married!"

Gaila sighed, "I know, his wife was there."

They continued through the pile, opening trinkets and cheap candy. Orions did not have candy or chocolate on their planet so the sudden sugar rush seemed to make Gaila more manic then ever. Uhura wished, almost wickedly, that maybe it might make her fat too, but it didn't.

At the bottom of the pile was a box, slightly different from the others, with small holes in the top of it. As they shifted the pile, a small meowing sound shook the box.

"Dear Sexy," The box meowed again as Uhura continued, "I found this little creature in a shop window, and I hope you give her a good home. Signed, Johnny Starlight, PS Think about my offer." Uhura gave her roommate a withering look, "You dated Johnny Starlight?" It was no secret that Uhura was the galaxy's biggest Johnny Starlight fan and the mere knowledge that Gaila both knew the famed rock star and was also getting gifts from him only deepened her 'Sweetest Day' depression.

"Well not really dated but I did fuck him a couple of times after that concert two weeks ago." She tore open the box with gusto to reveal the small white kitten inside, "What is it?"

"It's a cat."

Gaila's brow furrowed in confusion as she examined the small furry creature pawing and meowing in front of her. "Do we eat it?" Orions did not, typically, keep pets and it must've been very odd to receive a small life form as a gift.

Uhura carefully pulled the cat away from her rather carnivorous roommate, unsure of what might happen. "No, you keep it as a pet."

That just deepened the confusion. "He sent me a slave?"

"It's…a domestic animal, you feed it and play with it."

"That sounds a lot like a slave." Gaila did have some knowledge about the master/slave dynamic from her previous life and tried her best to sound commanding. "Fetch my slippers, servant!" The cat did nothing because it was a cat and didn't do that sort of thing.

Still the cat was rather cute and Gaila noticed that it's fur was exactly the same shade as her favorite fur coat so she decided it would be fun to keep.

The parade of gifts continued after a knock on their door revealed three rather perturbed delivery men huffing and puffing as they carried huge bouquets of beautiful blue flowers into the room. "Andorian ice flowers?"

"Twelve dozen." The Delivery man muttered. Clearly he was not a fan of Sweetest Day.

Uhura's heart leapt for a brief moment until she realized that, once again, the flowers were for Gaila. "What did you do now? Gangbang the grounds crew?"

Gaila shook her head, fighting back tears as she read the card. "Meras Tuzan! Oh I thought he forgot!"

"Meras Tuzan?" Uhura blinked, "As in the son of Mavin Tuzan, the third wealthiest man in the Galaxy? You dated an Andorian billionaire?"

Gaila was just so touched by the contents of the card, gripping the paper to her chest. "My sweet little Meras! His parents broke us up but he's still sending letters."

"Let me read it-" Uhura reached for the paper only to have her hand slapped away.

"No it's private!" Gaila possessively grabbed one of the dozens of bouquets, rubbing the bright blue blossoms across her face. "Meras is one of my favorite boy friends and it would be mean to let you read his private thoughts."

Of course he's your favorite, Uhura thought, he's got a net worth of a hundred and fifty trillion credits.

The deliveries continued but around three o'clock, the gift giving passed from slightly weird into completely bizarre. Apparently some of Gaila's wealthiest suitors heard that they had some competition in Meras and suddenly it became some kind of game, an intergalactic contest to see who could send one Orion girl the largest, most expensive gift in the universe.

The Andorian Iceflowers were just stage one, stages two thru seven involved: A dress made out of Tholian silk ("Ambassador Merrick, you shouldn't have"), Tellerite lingerie lined with gold ("Master Torval! I hope his wife doesn't find out."), jewelry made out of Klingon fire stones ("Oh Koloth it's wonderful!), and a box of ears. Not earrings, actual flesh and blood ears from various sentient races.

Surprisingly that gift went over very well. "It's from that Nausicann pirate I dated; it's a very sweet gesture considering the cultural context."

"He sent you a box of ears and you think it's romantic?"

Gaila gave the box a sentimental tap. "He sent me a trophy of his victories, if I were a Nausicann that would totally seal the deal."

"But you're not a Nausicann." Uhura muttered as she tried to keep their new pet kitten from eating a severed Cardassian appendage.

"That's right, so he probably should've sent something shiny." She said as she tossed the box onto the ever growing pile, "A for effort though."

As they dived back into the pile, the door chime alerted the presence of yet another visitor. "Now what?" Uhura muttered.

The doors slid open to reveal a little Bolian man, well dressed in formal robes and carrying some sort of golden staff that Uhura recognized as the travel scepter, a mark of lord ship among Bolians. "I am an emissary from his royal radiance, King Bosava the Fifteenth, mighty lion of the third star and leader of all free Bolians."

Uhura blinked and then turned to look at her roommate for confirmation. She smiled.

"If you're going ask me: 'did you have sex with the king of Bolia', the answer is yes."

Uhura peered over at the Retainer for some sort of confirmation, sure enough he looked both annoyed and embarrassed, and that was exactly how she imagined a man with an important job might look if he was forced to deliver gifts to his boss' mistress.

"I bring a gift and good tidings from…" He looked down at his shoes and then released a heavy sigh, "…King Bobo to his little, green, Sugar Bottom."

"What's the gift?" Uhura didn't know why she was asking, at this point she should've just assumed that it was the deed to a planet or gold plated starship or something.

Turned out she wasn't far off. She tried not to let her mouth hang open as the retainer lead them out of the dorm and into a gleaming white vehicle. "A hover car?"

"Oh Bobo, you shouldn't have!" Gaila squealed as she climbed inside her fancy new vehicle.

It was a SM3X-A Jaguar from Berkheart Hovermoters, perhaps the finest non-warp flight vehicle available for consumer use. Zero to the sound barrier in .8 seconds with an all leather interior, surround sound music data stream, a fully integrated holo view system with a database full of hundreds of holonet programs and movies, four seats and a space capable cold fusion drive that could take you from Earth to Mars or Venus without making a sound.

It retailed at 900,000 Federation Credits and made Uhura see red.

The Retainer continued to drone on with the same detached monotone as before "His mighty lordship wishes you a happy Sweetest Day and insists that you reconsider his offer."

Gaila made a face, "Oh don't be silly! I told him a thousand times that I don't want to join his harem or become a courtesan; I want to be an engineer."

"Very well, you may keep the car-"

"Damn right I am! This thing is bitchin!"

Gaila was still squealing as she climbed over every inch of her beautiful gift but Uhura wasn't listening anymore, she just looked through the window of their dorm room at the lonely little card sitting at the window. Still no Spock.

So she dragged herself back to the room, Gaila in tow carrying the keys to a luxury hover car.

This was a stupid holiday, after all, created by chocolate makers and card makers. Nobody actually remembered this stupid day. And yet every person Gaila ever had sex with did remember and sent something amazing. The one man she thought to be special sent nothing.

Uhura reached their dorm room first, tapped on the button first and the door slid open…

Spock was already inside the room. "Good afternoon, Cadet." He was wearing a tuxedo and carrying a single rose. "You must get dressed quickly because we have reservations for dinner."

It was the most wonderful thing Uhura had ever seen and she suddenly fought back tears of joy.

The sight of moisture around her eyes concerned Spock, who was unused to seeing that sort of reaction even from his mother. "I was attempting to be spontaneous and surprising." Spock said, eyebrow raised, "If I failed in some way-"

He tried to finish but Uhura was showering him with kisses. He was so logically sweet it almost gave her a heart attack. "You are the greatest, you know that?"

"I am aware of it, yes."

As she watched this moment of true love unfold before her eyes, Gaila felt a twinge of jealousy. The one thing she didn't have in this shower of gifts was someone truly special to share it with. So she picked up the cat and looked into it's eyes "Did you make dinner reservations?"

The cat meowed, as if to say no.

The End

.


End file.
